Their Story
by your.union
Summary: Can a group of oddity teens find their way when their parents and society has shunned them


The Arrival pt.1

Bhen'Jey/ Honey

Honey sat in the backseat of her dads land-droid where she used the sideview mirror to glare daggers at her father. The elders of the realm they lived in were making her dad ship her off to only unicorns knows where. Come to think it was only a month ago, was the death of her classmate Miranda. This lead to the school sending everyone to pointless group therapies about suicide awareness. It was only a month ago Miranda "jumped" from the top of their all girls highschool building; only a month since she told the guardians what she saw.

Honey new a secret no one else knew, Miranda didn't jump she was pushed. This got a few stares at her walking through the halls a weekly sessions with the guidance commander. Until the guardians came, they heard about Honeys deceleration and ordered her dad to ship her off to St. Vincents a juvenile academy for the magically "disturbed". Honey thought it was just the elders way of locking up teens who got too close to the secrets of the Mystical Courts. "Oh, Honey don't be upset the guardians only want what's best for you. We do too that's why we agreed to it" her dads thick japanese accent ringing from the seat next to her. "We" referring to him and the black plague in human form called his second wife. Sophia *blegh* she was the reason for all of this, the reason my dad agreed, and the reason for my dad's horrible english. Not to mention she was also the gaurdian that convinced the court to send her to St Vincents. If it weren't for her japanese would still be spoken in the house, and my mom's stuff wouldn't be in storage.

Mom...

Honey thinking on distant memories. Mom had light brown eyes that were almond shaped, hinting of asian ancestry mixing with her proudly declared African American genotype. With thick curly hair, she would always wear it in two massive puffs on each sides of her head, or a Fro' she would call her Sistahs Halo. Her over obsessive addiction to punk rock bands. Honey recalled the stories she would tell, about her life growing up before the war and separation. Before the realms and districts were created. The stories of how she lived in district southKR, what used to be called South Korea where she was born before the war, and how she moved to Japan (now district JPN) and met dad. After they graduated college and got married, they had Honey. Then the war started. Her Mom Dad declared Honey would have all parts of her heritage. Universally all languages were forgotten and only the tongues of the seraphim were spoken. Japanese or Korean was always spoken in the house, or when they were together but the tongues in public to decrease consequences from the guardians, who were always listening. But then, her mom died and her dad remarried and everything was forgotten. The languages, the band shirts, everything. She was Honey's everything. She was gone. "Honey! are you listening?" Zoning back to reality from her dads summoning "yea, im listening. I went to see mom." Unlike most inactives Honey had powers. She could relive memories by will or forget memories she disliked, they were still there she just wasn't conscience to them. She could also manipulate others to see what she wanted them to see. inactives are mostly human but come from mystical parents, they usually have no magical power, with some exceptions. Her mom being a seraphim and her dad being a warlock. " I know you miss her, I do too." said her dad turning towards her. Feeling the tears burning behind her eyes she looked away. Forty- five minutes later they pulled in front of the academy, handing Honey her papers. With a hug and kiss goodbye he pulled off. She was herded into a auditorium with about a 150 other students to be seated. Grabbing her suitcase she took a seat. Moments later a short rounded lady with bright read hair waddled onto the stage, Witch... Honey thought. Sure the broomstick floating at a distance that was following her around like a lapdog was a massive hint, but hey, Honey had a thing for the non obvious. "Welcome to the new school year at St. Vincents. Here you will learn everything, from history, summonings, and basic magic management. The elders from the mystical court welcomes with open arms its new future gaurdians. Have a nice and happy school year" with that she waddled away. As She was leaving the stage a gargoyle walked on. He started to announce the rules and basic regulations of St.Vincent. Later he began calling students names for their dorm building, locker numbers and to come collect their schedules. About an hour later Honey discovered it was only her and a few other students left. When everyone left Honey started to ask why she wasn't called but the gargoyle started talking first.

"Azaezil Morgen, Asmodeus Delsh, Mephistopheles, Lucian Gremay, Zacharia Marshalls, Bhen'Jey Chase, you aren't here on your own accord so you do not get the pleasure of choosing your own lodging. You all are her by either court orders or parental sign off of your custody. There are direct orders for you to sleep, eat, and study here in the Paladin Wing. That is all." with that he portaled away. Honey was curious, parents actually signed of for there kids to come here? Then it happened. The doors, windows, with an audible 'click' they locked. Oh My Fluff! Im locked in here with possibly murderous teens! Panicking Honey stood up way to fast and down she went. She blacked out.


End file.
